


smooth operator

by wawayaga



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: changgu is a chem student with a crush on his TA and an abnormal job
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	smooth operator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preciouslittletime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dial (Yeo)One For A Good Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903499) by [preciouslittletime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime/pseuds/preciouslittletime). 



It’s not that Changgu is desperate. It’s more that he’s in need of money and objectively a dumb person. 

He and Hyunggu after four shots a piece could hardly find two brain cells to rub together, let alone utilize their almost-degrees for any rational decision making skills. It always starts the same: Changgu is stressed about something and texts Hyunggu begging him to come over to his apartment. 

_SOS_

_Please bring cake :(_

“That is not cake,” Changgu says, frowning as he lets Hyunggu into his apartment. 

“It’s cake flavored! Isn’t that close enough?” 

Changgu takes the bottle of Pinnacle Hyunggu had brought and squints at the label. 

“Vodka might be better anyway,” he says with a sigh. 

Hyunggu drapes himself over the desk chair and looks at Changgu. 

“What happened?”

“I have been made _redundant_.” Changgu spits the word and Hyunggu winces. 

“Sorry, just, _god_ ,” Changgu pauses to take a shot. “My boss’s son got kicked out of college so he needed a job and here I am. Jobless, broke, drinking cake flavored fucking _vodka_ on a _Tuesday_.” 

“Do you want advice or a distraction,” Hyunggu asks. 

Changgu thinks it over, taking another shot. 

“I want- I want garlic bread,” he decides. 

Hyunggu nods, pulling out his phone to order it. 

“Wait, from the good place though, not that disgusting sweet garlic bread,” Changgu is quick to amend his statement. 

“Cheese?”

“Duh.”

Hyunggu rolls his eyes. “Anything else?”

“No. I think just the garlic bread,” Changgu says. “Just like. _So much_ garlic bread.” 

\---

“So if you want _my_ advice,” Hyunggu is drunk, drunker than he should be maybe, considering he’s on call for work tonight. “My _advice_ is that you work with me.”

Changgu burps and regrets it. Walks to his fridge and writes _No cake vodka and garlic!!!_ on the white board to remind his sober self before sitting on the floor and looking up at Hyunggu. 

“Where _do_ you work?” 

Hyunggu opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by his phone buzzing on the couch next to him. He answers it and Changgu takes that time to zone out and play a game on his phone. 

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do with that big cock?”

Changgu sits bolt upright and looks at his friend on the couch, his eyes wide. 

“What are you doing,” Changgu is nearly shrieking. 

Hyunggu shushes him, waving a hand. 

“That feels so good,” Changgu shoves his fist into his mouth so he doesn’t scream as Hyunggu lets out a moan. “Oh _yes_ , daddy, thank you.”

The rest of the phone call has Changgu staring up at Hyunggu who is picking at his nails as he moans and talks dirty to whoever’s on the other end. 

Changgu is on his knees in front of Hyunggu the second he hangs up the phone. 

“What _the fuck_ was _that_?” He’s waving a hand in front of Hyunggu’s face. 

“ _That,_ Changgu-yah, was work,” Hyunggu smiles at him. 

“Explain,” Changgu says, jumping up onto the couch next to him. 

\---

Changgu is wearing his duvet like a hood, studying- _trying_ to study, when his work phone rings. 

“Hello,” he says, dropping his voice. It had taken him a while to get the hang of this whole phone sex operator thing but he thought he was pretty good at if if he did say so himself. 

The man on the other line clears his throat. “Um….yeah...hi.”

He can hear the muffled sound of someone talking in the background. Changgu leans back in his chair, the blanket he’s wearing falls to his shoulders and he hopes the other man can’t hear the rustle.

“Hi. I’m Yeo One. What’s your name, stud?” 

There’s an answering cough, like he’s surprised- like he expected Changgu to say something normal like Minsoo.

Changgu laughs. “Don’t like the name?”

“Uh, no I don’t,” he hears. Changgu smiles, stays quiet and waits. “I’m sorry?”

“Is this your first time?” It obviously is, but Changgu is, if nothing else, always desperate to make other people comfortable. He shifts in his seat, settles in. 

“Yeah. Yes. I’m-” Changgu can hear the man’s lips moving, though he isn’t talking directly to him. “I’m horny?”

He can’t hold back a laugh. Maybe this would be a good call.

“Are you in public right now?”

There’s a pause on the line before, “I’m at a bar….I guess.”

He guesses?

He makes a sound of approval. “I like that you couldn’t wait to get home to talk to me, baby.”

There’s a small slurp in his ear. “I see you don’t mind being called baby.”

“I uh- guess not.”

Well this isn’t any fun at all. He decides to ramp it up. 

“Baby,” he whines. “Wanna pretend I’m your needy boyfriend just waiting at home and you’re only calling to listen to me touch myself over the phone? And you’re at a bar? You’re such a tease.” 

He lets out a slow breath, drops his voice again. “Why don’t you come home so I can suck your cock?”

His caller chokes and Changgu laughs and then remembers he has to keep it sexy, moans a bit. 

“Was that too much?” He doesn’t care, loves getting a rise out of his men but this character tonight would care so he asks. “I’m sorry. You got me so worked up and I can’t help myself.”

“N-no. Just surprised me. I mean. I just told you I was in public.”

Did this guy not realize that was the point for some people?

“And you’re the one who called me. I figured you wanted to hear about all the things I want to do to you once you get home.”

“You’ve got a plan?” 

Does he have a plan….

He kicks his feet up on the desk in front of him and makes a low sound. 

“The second you walk in the door I’m going to be on my knees waiting for you. I don’t want you to even say hello. I want you to stick your cock down my throat.”

When they’d made their plan a month or so back, Hyunggu said the hardest part was keeping material fresh, being able to sound like you gave a shit about what scenario you were painting for your callers. Changgu didn’t ever seem to have that problem. He knew what he wanted out of a partner and his imagination was paying dividends. 

The voice on the other line is starting to sound choked. 

“That sounds….” a thick swallow. “Nice.”

This guy really wasn’t making it easy on him tonight. 

“Does it?” He’s smiling, imagining the scenario he’s painting playing out in front of him. “Can anybody see you right now?”

“No.” Changgu can tell he’s lying. 

“Are you lying to me, baby?” Changgu realizes he’s actually pouting. “I don’t want them to hear me touching myself.”

“Are you um….Doing that? Right now?”

He isn’t, doesn’t really make a habit out of it. But he likes this guy, he decides. Something about him is earnest and interesting and reminds him a little bit of his Chem TA. _Oh_ , there’s an idea. 

He’s imagining his TA Shinwon in an instant. The thatch of thick messy hair, the glasses he wears sometimes. He’s thinking of Shinwon coming home to find him on his knees in the entryway of his apartment; mouth open, eyes pleading. Maybe he’s a little hard now.

“Yeah.” He puts a hand in his sweats, works himself to fullness. Changgu gasps a bit as his thumb tickles his thigh. “Is that okay? Am I allowed to?”

“That’s um….that’s okay with me.”

He can hear that voice in the background again, wonders who this caller is with, where he’s at. 

“What um...what are you wearing, Yeo One?”

He forgot this man didn’t know his real name. Whines at the loss of connection. 

“I like hearing you say my name,” he’s lying. It doesn’t matter. He pulls his pants down further. “I’m wearing your sweatpants. One of your shirts. I like smelling like you when you’re gone. Do you like when I wear your clothes?”

Shinwon’s clothes would dwarf him, he’s so much broader than Changgu. The necks of his shirts would hang low, giving Shinwon space to suck bruises into his clavicle. Changgu whines again at the thought. 

“When you get home, are you going to _fuck_ me?” The word comes out a whisper. 

“If you want me to.”

God he wants him to. 

“I want you to, baby. I’m sorry, you must get so tired of me being so needy for you all the time. I just can’t help it.” He’s getting worked up. He’s fisting his cock and wishing it was Shinwon’s hand instead, his breath is coming out fast. 

“How about next time when you have to leave,” he groans, “you take your time, get me open and put a plug in me so i’ll be ready for you when you get home.” The thought alone is driving him mad and he moans louder than he should. His walls are thin and his neighbors are likely home. 

“I want you to fuck me so bad. I’m so embarrassed. Can I finger myself and pretend it’s you? Will you stay on the phone with me?” 

He can’t finger himself, not in this chair at this angle, he’s tried. But he’s willing to move to his bed for the rest of this call. 

Changgu hears a thunk on the other end of the line, thinks he can hear a bit of laughter. 

“I really can’t,” the man sounds truly sorry. “I’m sorry, Yeo-One.”

Changgu wants the money for the call but he’s also genuinely enjoying himself now. He keeps fisting his dick. 

“Please stay on the phone with me,” he’s so close. “You’ve been gone all day and I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I have to go.”

The line goes dead and Changgu drops his phone to the desktop, thumbs over the head of his cock, once, twice, comes. 

He lets out a sigh. 

Into the open room, “well that was different.”

\---

He’s getting coffee with Hyunggu when he finally works up the nerve to ask. 

“How often do you masturbate on calls?”

Changgu regrets asking when Hyunggu’s head snaps up to look at him. 

“Um literally never. Not even once,” he says. He squints after a moment. “Why? Do you?”

“No!” He’s lying. 

“You’re lying.”

“I don’t! Usually. I got carried away last night,” he admits. 

“I mean. Yuto does, sometimes. I just don’t really like the idea of getting off to some guy I don’t know saying nasty shit to me,” Hyunggu explains. 

“No yeah that’s fair. It wasn’t really about the guy though? I was thinking of my TA.”

This gets Hyunggu’s attention. 

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“Shinwon?”

“From Chem?” Hyunggu is yelling and the barista glares at their table. 

“Can you shut up? Yeah from Chem, who else?” 

“I had no idea you were into him! Are you gonna ask him out?” Hyunggu is leaning over the table and his eyes are sparkling with excitement. 

“What? No. He’s my TA, I can’t ask him out, it's against policy.”

Hyunggu scoffs. 

“When did that ever stop anybody,” he says. 

“Just because _you_ fucked your TA in the stacks doesn’t mean everybody does,” Changgu says, rolling his eyes. 

“Well maybe they should! He was really good. I should see what he’s up to,” Hyunggu is immediately distracted again, going through his phone. 

“Okay well while you do that I’m going home to study so I don’t fail out and become a sex worker full time.” Changgu gathers his bag. 

“That’s so small minded of you, Changgu-yah. You should be so lucky,” Hyunggu doesn’t look up from his phone. 

“I’ll see you.”

“Mmmm.”

\---

He isn’t sleeping well. Between staying up late to study for his classes and taking more calls to pay for said classes, he’s been eating like shit and sleeping like...worse shit. 

He’d barely made it to Shinwon’s office hours on time that afternoon, he’d fallen asleep after seeing Hyunggu and hadn't had time to do his hair, he was messing with it the entire meeting. It’s a nervous habit on a good day but when he’s around Shinwon he really doesn’t know how to act, he feels like a schoolgirl. 

“Shinwon,” he whines, throwing himself down onto the notes in front of him. “I’m going to fail.”

“Probably.” 

Changgu sits up with a start and pouts. “That is _so_ mean.”

“Sorry,” Shinwon is laughing. It’s a nice laugh. “Bad joke. I really think you need to just get some rest and we can go over this later.”

Well that was disappointing. He knew he looked bad but hearing it, from Shinwon especially, was a different story. 

That first day, when he’d gone to admit that he was a moron who couldn’t do chemistry he hadn’t realized quite how cute Shinwon was. The problem had just compounded over the semester. Shinwon was maybe the hottest person Changgu had ever seen in person. Tall and broad shouldered with thick hair and kind eyes. Every time they studied together Changgu had a hard time not falling to his knees in the tiny office. 

Changgu was crushing hard and his crush just told him he looked like trash. Great. Not only does Shinwon think he’s dumb, but he’s ugly too. 

He pouts a little, upset at this news and feeling silly. He crosses his arms and snuggles down in his sweater. 

“Changgu,” Shinwon’s voice is soft across from him. “C’mon, you’ll be okay. You really need to sleep.” 

He’s right, but still. Changgu sighs and starts collecting his notes, sighs again. 

“It’s just. If I fail this class I’m not going to graduate in June. My parents will be so disappointed.”

Changgu tries not to jump when Shinwon grabs his forearm, leans across the desk towards him. 

“You’re not going to fail. I’ll make sure of it.”

His voice is sincere and his eyes are earnest. This is what Changgu likes best about him, how kind he is. He thought that a grad student as hot and smart as Shinwon would be mean, but he’d never been anything but friendly and funny with Changgu. 

He smiles at Shinwon across the desk. “You’re not going to do anything shady right?” 

“No,” he says. It’s all Changgu can do to keep from moaning as he feels Shinwon’s thumb graze over his wrist. It tickles his arm hair and he wishes Shinwon would touch him more often, more places. It’s a loss when Shinwon moves his hand. “Well...I wasn’t planning on it, but since you mentioned it…."

Oh Changgu could mention a lot if Shinwon wanted to listen. 

He laughs, tired and low. He stands and looks at Shinwon, glides his gaze from head to, well, maybe not toe, Shinwon’s sitting after all but, head to waist. Changgu puts his coat on and can feel Shinwon’s eyes at his waistband where his sweater has lifted. He tries not to think about it. 

“Thank you, Shinwon,” he says, truly grateful for his help. He smiles, big and sincere. Shinwon shakes his hair out of his eyes and smiles back. 

Changgu is almost certain that if Shinwon asked, he’d risk academic expulsion to blow Ko Shinwon. 

\---

He’s walking down his hall on his way back from dinner when his work phone rings. 

“Hi,” he says as he fishes out his keys. 

“Um…” he hears. “It’s me. From last night. The one in the bar.”

Changgu laughs as he shuts the door behind him and shucks off his coat. “I know. How could I forget?”

He’d thought about the call more than once since talking to Hyunggu about it that morning. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about getting off to a stranger. 

The caller giggles, it’s sweet, Changgu thinks. 

“Sorry. I’m...nervous.”

 _He’s_ nervous? What did He have to be nervous about?

“Why?” Changgu asks as he takes off his shoes. 

“I don’t know. This is weird isn’t it?” 

It was rare he got a repeat caller, let alone getting a repeat caller so soon after the first, but some of the stories he’d heard from Hyunggu....Changgu was lucky to be in the minority. 

“It’s not weird to me,” Changgu gets comfy on his bed. If this call goes anything like the last, he wants to have room to move. “I like talking to you. You’re sweet.” Maybe sweet wasn’t the right word, but Changgu did like talking to him. He wished he knew more about this man. 

There’s a sigh on the other end. 

“I got home after I talked to you and I jacked off. I’ve never been so horny in my life.” It all comes out in a single gust. 

Changgu’s quiet, taking that in. He had to admit it was really hot to hear. 

He’s smiling when he asks, “Can we come together this time?”

“I’m not….I’ve never done that before.”

“Which part? The phone sex or the coming with somebody?”

Was this guy a virgin? Sure He was nervous but He had been out last night, was willing to have a sexual call in public, He couldn’t be _that_ new at this. 

“Both?”

“Well, I’m good at the phone sex part. I can do as little or as much as you want me to. We can start slow. Are you alone tonight? Where are you?” 

“I’m home.” There’s a pause and then, “Yeo One, what do you look like?”

“What do I look like?”

“Yeah? Is that weird? I just like...want to be able to imagine you.”

It wasn’t unusual for callers to ask for some kind of description. He usually made up something vague. Something about this time though felt different. Changgu found himself endeared to this man on the phone, wanting to be honest. He realizes he’s been quiet for too long. 

“Well. I’m...Asian.” He wants to be honest but not overly specific. He’s careful about how he describes himself. “Brown hair, brown eyes. 5’10. What else do you want to know?” He laughs a little at how unhelpful that had to have been. 

“That sounded like a suspect description.”

Changgu can’t help but laugh, he thought the same thing. 

“You’re funny. I like funny guys,” his voice is low again. 

“Well in that case I’m hysterical.”

Changgu smiles to himself as he pulls off his sweater, the wool rubbing against the phone for a moment. 

“When you came last night, were you thinking about me being home when you got there?” He asks, getting back to the matter at hand. 

Changgu can hear the swallow on the other end. “Yeah.”

“I thought about it, too. I wish I could be there now, what were you doing before you called me?”

“Homework,” He says. 

Was He a student too? His voice sounded too deep to be an undergrad and if He’d been out at a bar He was probably a grad student. Changgu thought again of Shinwon. 

“If I was there I’d suck your cock while you were trying to study.” 

There’s a sharp breath in his ear. “I wish you could, too.”

“Do you? Your cock is so nice, baby. Will you take it out and let me see?” 

He isn’t sure if this is kosher. Thinking of his TA while he’s having phone sex with a stranger is one thing but acting out his fantasies with said TA is a whole other kettle of fish. He isn’t sure he cares. If he doesn’t get to do it in person, what’s a little pretend? 

“Will you um...are you going to take yours out, too?” 

“Do you want me to?” Changgu hopes he says yes. Wants the permission even though he’s going to touch himself regardless. “Can I see yours now, too? Please?”

He can hear the shifting of fabric and unzips his own jeans, grabs his cock through his underwear and whines in the back of his throat at the touch. 

“I’ve been so hard all day waiting for you to get out of class. I didn’t want to touch myself until you said it was okay.” 

“I was…” a sucking sound. “I thought about you all day.”

Changgu can’t help but preen at that. 

“What did you think about?” Changgu’s stroking himself regularly now, no more tentative squeezes. 

“I thought about you.”

Unhelpful. He knows he’s the phone sex operator here but jeeze. Changgu laughs. “ _What_ about me.” 

“What you said. About waiting for me at home. On your knees.”

He’d been thinking about that too. Thinking about how badly he wanted to repay Shinwon’s kindness with a blowjob, more if he’d let him. 

“Do you like when I’m on my knees, baby?”

Changgu sighs happily as he hears the other man making noise on the line, clearly getting close. 

“Yes,” it’s breathy in Changgu’s ear, he shivers a bit. 

“I like it too. You’ve got such a nice cock. I love the way it feels on my tongue.” 

Changgu is never this vocal in bed or with his real partners but there’s something freeing about it that he can appreciate. Maybe he’d be getting laid more if he was more direct about what he wanted. He files the thought away to consider later. 

There’s a choking sound. “Oh my _god_.”

Changgu is fucking into his fist, wondering what Shinwon would sound like in bed. If his noises would be anywhere near as sweet as what he’s hearing now. He groans at the thought. 

“I love it when you make those sounds, baby. Does it feel good?”

 _He_ feels good. Maybe it’s just the general stress of the semester falling away or imagining Shinwon’s face as he comes but Changgu hasn’t gotten off this well in a long time. 

“It feels so good.” A moan. “I wish it was your mouth.”

“Lick your hand. Pretend it’s my mouth on your cock.” 

Changgu takes his own advice. He winces a bit at the taste of his hand but when he wraps it around his cock it’s worth it. 

“Are you actually doing it? Or are you lying to me?”

Changgu’s gasping at the easy slide of his fist. “Doing what?”

“Touching yourself.”

He’s fishing in his nightstand for his lube. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m doing it.”

“You promise? Please don’t lie,” the voice on the phone sounds hurt. 

Changgu is quiet for a long moment as he’s rearranging himself to be able to talk on the phone and finger himself at the same time. He makes a strained sound as the first finger breaches. 

“I’m- I promise.” He can’t keep up the dramatic sexy voice he puts on for calls, not when he’s this hard. He hopes the other man doesn’t notice. “It feels really good, baby. I don’t...I wish you were here.” 

And he does. Well, maybe not _this_ guy, but Shinwon. Or anyone, really. He just wants to be filled. He knows the neediness is leaking into his voice. 

“I’ve never wanted to have sex with a person who I’ve never seen so bad before.”

Changgu laughs, more than a little breathless. He gets that. God does he get that. 

“Or ever,” the man on the phone tells him. 

Changgu adds a second finger. The men that call him tell him lots of things, some of them kind, most of them not. But none of them have ever made it sound true. Never made it sound like they actually gave a shit about him. This one does. It goes against every instinct he’s ever known- don’t talk to strangers, don’t give people personal information over the phone, men are liars. It goes against what Hyunggu had told him when he’d been accepted into the job, _“First rule of phone sexing: no falling in love.”_ Changgu had rolled his eyes at the time, but now? Well, he wasn’t falling in love, nothing close, but he liked this guy. He was funny, seemed kind and interesting. He couldn’t explain it but Changgu trusted him and wished that he knew him in real life, in the physical space. 

“God,” a huff of breath. “I feel like I can't breathe,” he manages. 

There’s an answering groan. “You sound so good. I bet you look so hot right now.”

This, he really likes. Changgu has always appreciated praise, especially in bed. He’s never been good at taking a compliment but it always makes him want to work harder, show off a little. 

He thinks it’s interesting that this stranger can peg him for someone with a praise kink. He laughs a little. 

“I want to look good for you,” he tells Him honestly. 

“For me?” 

Who else?

“Yeah,” Changgu is keening. “For you.”

He’s three fingers deep now, grinding hard onto them. Even with the phone between his cheek and shoulder he can’t quite jerk himself off. It’s fine, he’ll manage. 

The man on the phone groans loudly at Changgu’s admission. 

“I’m getting close,” Changgu’s whining. It doesn’t sound sexy to his own ears; sounds more like he’s complaining about a due date or a bad midterm grade but then he hears the other voice say, 

“I’m gonna come.” It’s quiet, like Changgu wasn’t supposed to hear. Something about it sounds like Shinwon’s voice when he’s mumbling to himself grading papers while Changgu is studying during office hours. And then Changgu can’t get the image out of his mind, Shinwon bending him over the desk in that tiny little office, fucking into him fast and desperate. 

Changgu comes, then. Has to swallow down Shinwon’s name on his lips before he can shout it aloud, just makes a strangled sound instead. His breathing is heavy, he didn’t realize he could come so hard untouched. 

Changgu can vaguely make out the “Oh my god. Holy hell.” through his panting. He tries to sit up, drops his phone and laughs a little. It sounds unhinged. 

“Oh no,” he hears. “This is going to cost me like a hundred bucks….”

It probably would, Changgu laughs again. “Sorry,” he tells Him. He isn’t. “It was fun though, right? You had fun?” 

God he hopes He says yes. At this point, and this concerns him, or, _will_ , when he can think straight, he doesn’t even care about the money, he’s really enjoying spending his time talking to this guy, getting off with him. 

“Yes,” and Changgu can hear the smile in the other man's voice, it makes his head swim, the approval swelling in his chest. “I have to go. I’m on a budget.”

That simply won’t do. 

“So no more calls then?” He finds himself genuinely disappointed and he’s racking his brain trying to come up with a solution. 

“Maybe. Night,” the man tells him when it finally clicks. 

“Wait! Hang on. I’m going to text you.” Changgu is scrambling to sit up now, is furiously texting Hyunggu for an emergency breakfast meeting. 

“What?”

“I’m going to text you from my direct number,” Changgu explains. Surely this guy knows what texting is?

“How much is that going to cost me?”

Changgu laughs. “It’ll be worth it I promise. Goodnight, baby.” He’s past the point of wanting to take this man’s money. 

“Goodnight.”

When he plugs the number into his messenger he notices it’s local. _Weird_ , he thinks. 

_(Sent 9:15 p.m.) it’s Yeo One 😘_

\--

“Changgu it’s too early for cake _or_ vodka you know that right?” Hyunggu looks about as bad as Changgu feels, hunched over his coffee and stirring it methodically, like the action is the only thing keeping him awake. 

“Okay first of all, pancakes exist and right now that’s close enough. Second of all, I cannot explain to you the level of crisis I am going through right now,” Changgu says. 

“Is this like the time the waiter told you to enjoy your meal and you said ‘thanks, you too’ or like the time you got drunk and burned off Wooseok’s armpit hair?” 

“Um. It’s more like the time you accidentally emailed our teacher and told him you wanted to ‘finger blast his asshole.’”

“Oh, so it’s _bad_ bad,” Changgu finally has Hyunggu’s full attention. “What did you do?”

“So that guy called back last night. The one I told you about.”

“The one you jerked it to?”

Changgu sighs. “Yeah him. He called back and we talked again and it was maybe- it _was_ the best orgasm I’ve had in months.”

Hyunggu is looking at him carefully and Changgu can’t quite read it. 

“I also-” he starts.

“There’s _more_?”

“I _told you_ it was bad. I was thinking of Shinwon while it happened,” Changgu hides his face behind his menu. 

Hyunggu is quiet for a long time. Their waitress comes to take their orders and Hyunggu is still quiet. Changgu makes designs in the sugar spilled on the table in front of him. Hyunggu is still quiet. 

“Are you going to say anything?” Changgu finally explodes. 

“There’s a moment you know you’re fucked,” Hyunggu says finally. “This is that moment.”

Changgu frowns at him and opens his mouth to complain. 

“No hang on I know that’s not helpful. I just need a second to think.”

Their food arrives and Changgu mushes his pancakes with his fork waiting for Hyunggu to “think.”

“Do you like this guy?” He finally asks. 

“The caller? I don’t know. I don’t really know anything about him.” Hyunggu nods. “But he’s funny and he’s kinda shy and he seems nice. Really...sincere.”

He shoves a bite of pancake into his mouth to hide his embarrassment. 

“And obviously you’re into Shinwon,” Hyunggu prods. 

“I mean. Yeah. He’s smart and he makes me laugh. He’s always really kind and he doesn’t think I’m stupid. And he’s so hot.”

“He _is_ really hot isn’t he,” Hyunggu agrees. 

Changgu nods sadly, taking a savage bite out of his sausage. 

“Okay. Do you want to hear my advice?” 

“That’s why I dragged you out of bed at 7 am, Hyunggu,” Changgu tells him. 

“I think you should ask him out. Hang on let me finish,” he hurries to clarify before Changgu can interrupt. “There’s only two weeks left before finals- he won’t be your TA anymore, it’s totally safe. Not that anyone is going to care because it’s just a gen-ed chem class, but if they _did_.”

It’s…..fairly sound advice, Changgu can admit. 

“And before you start in on that whole _what if he doesn’t like me_ thing- you’re so fucking hot, you’re the kindest person I’ve ever known, you’re hysterical and you’re talented. He should be so lucky to have you eat his ass,” Hyunggu says, brandishing a piece of melon at him and Changgu smiles into his mug. 

“Maybe you’re right. What the worst that can happen right?” Changgu is never this positive. He wonders if it’s the lack of sleep getting to him. 

“And as far as this john goes, it makes it easier if you aren’t creeped out by them, but you’re getting paid either way. I wouldn’t sweat it but maybe focus on Shinwon instead? I don’t want to talk about your phone sex job during a wedding speech in five years.”

Changgu laughs. “Yeah, you’re right. Thank you, Hyunggu. I’ll think about asking him out after finals.”

“That’s the spirit! To getting our asses pounded by hot TAs!” 

They cheers their coffees and if anyone in the diner hears them, they have the decency to not say anything. 

\---

The week that follows sucks shit. It’s a tangled mess of sleepless nights working and studying for finals, writing papers and drinking way, _way_ too much coffee.

He’s running on three hours of sleep and is wrapping up an essay when his phone alarm goes off and he looks out the window to see that it’s still dark out. Changgu leans a bit to the right to look at the streetlamp and sees that it’s dumping snow; he’d forgotten there was supposed to be a storm. He gets dressed in a rush, the only sweater he has clean is an oversized soft pink one that Hyunggu says makes him look like a Moomin character.

He’s lucky and the coffee shop on the way to campus is open and he stops in for a coffee for himself and Shinwon, a small favor for agreeing to meet him so early in the morning. 

“Hey, can I borrow that marker for a sec?” he asks the barista who hands it over. 

Changgu scrawls _Best TA Ever_ on the side of one of the paper cups. Maybe it’s the sleeplessness, maybe it’s the first step in his grand plan to get Shinwon to sleep with him, he isn’t sure. He’ll decide later, depending on how it goes. 

Shinwon’s office is sweltering, and Changgu has to tear his beanie off his head within minutes of getting there. It’s probably for the best, he’d thrown on a school branded one with a silly pompom on top that made him feel like a toddler. Shinwon is looking at him a little strangely, eyes focused on the top of his head, and Changgu fusses with his hair a little more than normal, the damp strands sticking curly on his forehead where they’re longer than usual. He pulls at the curls over his ears, nervous as he takes his practice test. 

Changgu is having a bit of a breakdown waiting for Shinwon to finish grading the test. 

“Shinwon, am I going to fail?” He finally manages to ask, taking a sip from his coffee and resting a hand on Shinwon’s knee where he’s perched on the arm of the chair Changgu is sitting in. He really doesn’t know what posesses him when he rests his chin on that same hand. It brings his face much too close to Shinwon’s crotch for it to be appropriate and he might be blushing, he isn’t sure. Shinwon looks like he might be blushing and isn’t that interesting, Changgu thinks. 

Shinwon grins as he compares Changgu’s test to his answer key. “Doesn’t look like it. This is a B. B plus actually.”

Changgu throws his arms in the air and a bit of coffee sloshes out of the mouth hole of his cup. He stamps his feet into the tiled floor. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!”

Changgu feels Shinwon lose balance when he pulls him into a hug. His glasses are digging into Changgu’s shoulder but he can smell the cologne Shinwon is wearing and the glasses don’t feel so bad after all. He pulls away when he realizes what he’s doing. 

“Thank you, Shinwon,” he says. He feels like he might start crying and god that’s embarrassing. 

“Don’t mention it,” Shinwon’s voice is soft as he places a hand on Changgu’s shoulder and squeezes. It’s just hard enough for Changgu to look Shinwon in the eye. Their faces are closer than he’d realized and Changgu is searching Shinwon’s eyes for- something. He gives him a tight smile and shakes his head. Doesn’t want Shinwon to see him cry. 

“Sorry,” he says, sniffling and swiping at his eyes with his sweater sleeve. “It’s been a long week for me.”

“You’ve been working hard.” Shinwon’s hand is still on his shoulder. He feels like it might be the only thing holding him together. “It’s okay.” He gives Changgu a small smile in return. 

“I owe you. A lot.” Changgu puts his hand over Shinwon’s, wonders, _hopes_ , he’ll understand. Shinwon is staring where their hands are touching and Changgu slides a long finger over the indent where Shinwon’s wrist bones meet. His hands are so small, Changgu notices, compared to his own. 

It’s only a few hours until he isn’t Shinwon’s student anymore, surely it would be fine? To lean in just that little bit and kiss him. To knot their fingers together. Put his hand around the back of Shinwon’s neck and pull them together. 

“Come out for my birthday?”

Changgu’s smile is huge, his cheeks ache a bit with the sudden pull. “When’s your birthday?” he asks. 

Shinwon moves his hand, drags it down Changgu’s arm. He knows his arm is solid beneath the wool, wonders if Shinwon can feel it, if he likes it. 

“Today is….actually.”

And if that isn’t fate! Changgu shuffles his feet, excited. 

“Really? Why didn’t you say anything? I would have bought you a pastry to go with your coffee!” 

He would have bought him anything, a scone was the least he could do. 

“Just buy me a beer and some fries and I’ll be okay.” They both laugh and when Changgu bends double he’s probably far too close again. 

“Just text me when and where,” he says, bundling back up in his heavy coat and thick scarf. He can’t stop himself from getting one more good look at Shinwon while he can, scans him up and down. He’s not subtle. Doesn’t care to be. 

Realistically, he knows that he’s not got a snowflake’s chance in hell at a shot with Shinwon. He knows that Shinwon is just another in a long list of pretty boys Changgu will harbor a silent crush on that will go unreciprocated. He also knows from ten weeks of experience that Shinwon may possibly be one of the sweetest people currently walking the earth and every gentle touch or affirmation was innocent and in no way an indication of Shinwon actually flirting. Furthermore, asking him to come to his birthday party isn’t even an actual date and Shinwon most _definitely_ doesn’t see it as one. 

But this other part of him that he’s becoming more aware of is telling him to shoot his motherfucking shot either way. 

It wins in the end. He leaves with: “Happy Birthday, Shinwon.”

\---

Changgu wonders if he’s texting this guy too much. 

He finishes his final, tries not to ruminate too hard or too long on The Moment he thinks he had with Shinwon as he was turning it in, goes back to his room and almost immediately texts Him. 

They’d been talking fairly regularly, but not in the middle of the afternoon. Changgu vaguely hoped he wasn’t catching Him at a bad time but at the same time, it would be more fun to get off with someone else instead of alone. 

He works himself hard, takes a photo before he can think too much about it and texts Him.

_guess what I’m doing?_

_Him: church choir practice?_

Changgu sends off the picture he took, it’s the first nude he’s sent to anyone but also the first photo he’s sent to Him in general. He’s been told he has a nice looking dick, as far as dicks go, and there’s a bit of his wrist in the shot, but he made sure not to include too much of his room in the background. He likes this guy but you can’t be too careful. 

_I had a good day today. I think you deserve to be in as good of a mood as I am, baby._

It’s a few minutes before he gets a text back. 

_Him: I don’t know what to say_

Smooth. 

_Don’t you like it?_

He’s stroking himself slowly, doesn’t want to get off before he has a chance to play. 

_Him: Yeah obviously._

_Him: I’m kind of in public right now._

Changgu can’t bite back his moan at that. This is the second time He’s been out since they’ve started this….whatever this is and Changgu didn’t know he had a thing for public sex but maybe he does. 

_Sorry_ _😛_

He doesn’t get a response for a while and he almost gives up when he gets a text from Shinwon of all people. He’s even more shocked when he opens it to see it’s a selfie. Shinwon’s wearing glasses and his hair is a mess like he’s been running his hands through it too much. It’s a bad angle, he’s grinning huge and giving the camera a thumbs up. He’s maybe never been cuter. There’s another photo, of Changgu’s scantron with a big 91% scrawled at the top. 

He’s so excited he forgets he’s literally in the middle of jerking off. 

_it’s all because of you! Thank you thank you thank you!_

He props his phone up between his knees and takes a photo of himself making a heart with his hands, fingers under his chin. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is a mess but he doesn’t mind. 

_Shinwon C101: you took the test not me!_ _😝_

_Shinwon C101: Bar on sixth. 9-ish?_

_wouldn’t miss it for the world!_ _🥳_

He scrolls back up to the selfie Shinwon sent him and his stomach flips. He locks his phone and goes back to the business at hand, gets himself hard again. 

_Are you still in public?_

_I want to come so bad._

There’s a long pause before He texts back. 

_Him: I wish I wasn’t in public_

_You know it’s a thing for me right?_

_Can you keep a straight face, baby?_

_Him: You know I can’t_

_That makes it more fun_

Changgu hits ‘call.’

“I’m in a classroom,” He says instead of ‘hello’. There’s an echo, the classroom must be one of those big lecture halls.

“Don’t say anything then. Just listen,” Changgu’s fist is working fast and he chokes out a gasp. 

“If i ever met you in person I don’t think I could stand it,” he says honestly. His back arches off the bed as he thumbs over his slit. “I think about you so much it’s terrible. I want you so _fucking_ bad all the time.” He groans and what he’s saying isn’t even for His benefit, it’s just _true_. 

“If it ever happens, baby, I don’t want you to be gentle.” He wonders if the sound of him fucking his fist is audible over the phone, he hopes it is, hopes He knows it isn’t just an act anymore. 

He’s breathing so hard it feels like his chest is going to cave in. 

“Would you come on my face if I asked?” 

“Yeah,” the answer is immediate and the voice he hears is gravley. 

Changgu laughs around a moan and his voice doesn’t sound like himself. “You sound so hot when your voice gets like that, baby,” he sighs. 

It is, His voice is hot all the time but when it gets dark and low? Changgu’s chest knots up in response. 

There’s a hiss on the other line. “Are you touching yourself?” Changgu asks. 

“Ye-” the word cuts off and there’s a bit off sound like He’s got his lip between his teeth to keep quiet. 

“Don’t.” Changgu’s voice comes out like a demand. “Don’t. Just listen to me and wait until you’re home.” 

A whine. “And walk through campus with a boner?” It sounds like He’s begging, like he wants permission. That isn’t usually how they play but right now Changgu feels like he could do anything. Breathe fire, pass a chem final, deny this man an orgasm. 

“Yeah. Walk back to your place like I’m waiting for you there and you want to get back at me for being such a tease.” 

He only takes another minute to come, is thinking about this stranger with Shinwon’s face coming home and fucking him hard into the floor like he keeps asking for. 

“That was fun,” he says finally. 

He laughs hard and it sounds a little unhinged in Changgu’s ear. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

“If this is by the minute,” He says. “Then I’ve _got_ to go.”

Changgu’s smirking. He can’t still be worried about the money or he wouldn’t be answering calls as often as He does. 

“Is that the only reason you’ve got to go?”

“Okay i’m going now. I hate you.”

Changgu knows it’s a joke but he pouts anyway. 

“Nooooooo.”

\---

He’s going to try to hook up with Shinwon tonight. That is both a resolution and a question he’s asking himself. 

He invites Hyunggu over for a pep talk and outfit advice. 

“Okay well you’re absolutely not wearing that or any other sweater,” Hyunggu says in lieu of hello. 

Changgu stares in the middle of the room pantsless and blinking. 

Hyunggu tosses a weekender down on the table. “I brought options.”

“See, this is why you’re my best friend,” Changgu says, folding himself onto the floor. 

“Have you even bathed this week?” Hyunggu looks him over. 

“Yes?” He thinks so anyway. 

Hyunggu isn’t convinced. “Go shower, I’ll lay this stuff on your bed.”

Changgu sends a quick text before getting in the shower, to let Him know he might not be available tonight. He isn’t sure if he can imagine anything worse than getting a horny phone call while out with Shinwon.

_Sorry if I can’t talk tonight, baby._

\---

“Repeat after me: I’m kind.” Hyunggu says. 

He’s curling Changgu’s hair in the bathroom. 

“I’m kind,” Changgu echos, beleaguered. 

“I’m hot.”

“I’m hot.”

“I give great head.”

“I give gre- how do you even know that?” Changgu turns to look at Hyunggu and gets a thwap on the forehead for his trouble. 

“I hear things.” Hyunggu tells him. When Changgu doesn’t look any more convinced he says, “Fine, Sangyeon told me last semester.”

“I didn’t peg him for a talker. How drunk was he?”

“That’s not important. What _is_ important is that you have a reputation and it’s stellar.” Hyunggu fluffs Changgu’s hair a bit. “Go get dressed, you’re gonna be late.”

“Hyunggu-yah! These pants don’t fit,” Changgu yells from the bedroom. 

“Of course they fit, they’re yours.”

“That can’t possibly be true they look painted on,” Changgu walks out into the living room to show him, arms out as he turns in a small circle. He’s shirtless and Hyunggu gives a low whistle. 

“I always forget how toned you are under those awful sweaters. You look amazing in those pants. If Shinwon doesn’t go for it then he’s straight and there’s nothing to be done.”

“You better be right,” Changgu points a threatening finger at his friend. 

“Yeah yeah go try on those shirts,” Hyunggu waves hm back toward the bedroom. 

They finally settle on an oversized button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows and unbuttoned rather a bit more than Changgu would normally go for but, as Hyunggu reminds him as he shuffles Changgu out the door, “you’re trying to get fucked, your chest is awesome, show it off!”

\---

Changgu’s halfway to the bar when he remembers he has to go to the post office to pick up Shinwon’s end of semester gift. He checks his phone for the time and sighs. He’s definitely going to be late but he can’t show up to a birthday party without a birthday present. 

He’s more than halfway to frozen when he finally gets to the bar. He stands in the doorway a moment, looking for Shinwon and finally spots him on a stool at the bar. The pop music playing is loud and he can’t hear what Shinwon’s saying to his friends. He tries to say hi but Shinwon can’t hear him either so Changgu places a hand on his back to announce himself. Shinwon’s wearing a sash and tiara and Changgu bites down a smile. 

Changgu isn’t sure, it might be the snowflakes melting on his lashes, but the look on Shinwon’s face when he sees Changgu makes his stomach tighten. He peels off his coat and gives Shinwon a hug. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I had to stop on my way here.”

There’s three pairs of confused eyes looking at him and he’s trying not to feel self conscious about being here. 

“No worries,” Shinwon is clearly drunk. He gives a harsh look to his friends and then smiles. “These are my friends: Jinho, Hongseok, and Hui. This is Changgu. He was in my Chem 101 class.”

“One of your students,” Hongseok smiles wide, like he’s just figured something out. He takes Changgu’s hand. “It’s _great_ to meet you.” The sentiment falls flat since he’s looking directly at Shinwon as he says it. 

Changgu turns to Hui and orders an amaretto sour. It’s sweet and bitter but he doesn’t want anything stronger, doesn’t want to get too drunk and make any mistakes. He takes the seat next to Shinwon and their knees bump. 

“Oh! This is why I’m late!” 

Changgu pulls the gift box he’d picked up from the post office out where it’s tucked inside his coat. “It came in the mail today, but for some reason they couldn’t deliver it to the dorm. I walked down to the post office to pick it up. I actually ordered it before I knew it was your birthday, but it must have been kismet.”

He’d paid extra for the gift wrapping and it looks wonderful. There’s shiny blue paper and a little fabric bow. Shinwon is staring at it like it’s made of solid gold and tugs the bow off and loops it around his neck like he’s the present now. Changgu laughs and from the corner of his eye he sees Hui looking between them and he feels like this may actually be working. He might _actually_ make this happen. 

The gift is a mug. Shinwon takes it out of the box and barks out a laugh, turns it so everyone else can read it.

“I tell Chemistry jokes just to get a reaction,” Jinho reads aloud. Hui and Hongseok laugh like it’s the funniest thing they’ve ever heard and Changgu’s heart swells a little in his chest. 

“Do you like it?” He asks, playing with his glass, a little nervous. When he glances up Shinwon is already staring back at him. 

“I love it,” Shinwon’s voice is emphatic. Changgu barely hides a shiver when Shinwon reaches out and shakes his thigh. “This is so thoughtful.”

Changgu smiles wide, his eyes are almost closed with the force of it. Distantly, he can hear Hongseok asking Hui if he knew they were doing gifts this year, but he can’t bring himself to tune in and turn away from Shinwon’s face. 

\---

He’s comfortable here with Shinwon’s friends. He spends the night next to Shinwon, laughing at his jokes but it’s easy, Shinwon’s one of the funniest people Changgu knows. They’re all drinking too much and Changgu can’t stop touching Shinwon. He’s laughing at Shinwon’s jokes and leaning in too close, letting Shinwon touch his thigh and covering his hand with his own. He’s flirting. _Really_ flirting. This isn’t just about the alcohol, Changgu hasn’t even had that much to drink. 

Shinwon gets up to use the bathroom and Changgu takes the time to check his phone, sees a text from work-

_Him: Its okaaaaaaaay. I’m birthday boy._

Birthday boy? Changgu doesn’t have time to wonder about his mystery crush and Shinwon having the same birthday before he’s getting another text, a picture this time. It’s... _Shinwon_. He’s posed in front of a group of women, he’s got a peace sign up next to his closed eyes. Changgu can even see the “birthday bitch” sash he’s been wearing all night. 

Then suddenly Shinwon is there staring at him and Changgu can’t keep the scowl off his face. He feels like an idiot. Changgu turns his phone toward Shinwon’s face so he can read the messages there. Shinwon’s face is blank but it looks like he’s trying so hard to concentrate, like he knows that what’s on the screen is important for some reason. 

“Oh.”

Changgu can see the understanding drip through Shinwon’s features. He doesn’t know what to say, can only shake his head and grab his hair like he’s about to tear it out in- what? Frustration? Disappointment? He doesn’t know. 

“I had no idea,” he tells Shinwon finally. The bar is too loud, Changgu can’t even hear his own thoughts.

“It was you?” it doesn’t sound like a question coming out of Shinwon’s mouth. “You’re Yeo One.” 

Changgu can’t believe Shinwon didn’t notice. Yeo One, Yeo Changgu. It wasn’t even a good alias. 

Their knees knock together one more time when Changgu turns his stool to get up to leave. He grabs his coat and makes for the back door, can feel the shame on his face and doesn’t want to look at anyone, doesn’t one anyone to see him like this. 

Changgu’s out the door in a flash and stumbling down the street, the snow is deeper than it had been when he’d gotten to the bar and he can’t make out where the curbs start and stop; he trips more than once. He can’t keep himself from tearing up he just feels so _stupid_. 

Everything about this was stupid. Falling for his TA? Stupid. Falling for someone who called a sex line? Stupid. Not realizing they were the _same fucking person_? Idiotic. Just absolutely moronic. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Hyunggu about this. He’d laugh his ass off. Changgu only hoped he would help him move out of the country while doing so. He’s weighing the pros and cons of Siberia when someone tugs his arm. Changgu stumbles and catches himself on- oh, of course, Shinwon’s arm. 

He knows he’s been crying, well, trying to cry. It’s too cold and the tears are just freezing to his lashes but either way there’s a small stupid hope in the back of his mind that Shinwon doesn’t notice. 

Changgu has the smallest of seconds to realize Shinwon is laughing before he’s being kissed. Changgu’s mouth is open, it’s barely a kiss. Shinwon is just pressing his dry lips against Changgu’s teeth, barely managing to catch his bottom lip in it. It’s the worst kiss he’s ever had and he’s vaguely embarrassed for Shinwon. 

Then Shinwon is leaning back and trying again. 

He’s got his hand on Changgu’s cheek and it’s a little bit warm, not so wind burnt. Then Changgu is kissing him back, their noses rub together and it’s less embarrassing. 

Changgu throws his arms around Shinwon’s neck and realizes Shinwon must have forgotten his coat at the bar. Shinwon’s trying to get his arms around his waist but his coat is too bulky and it isn’t quite working but it’s perfect. This kiss, this embrace, is better than any he’s ever had. He’s blaming the amaretto on the thought that pops into his head next _: I will not recover from how good this feels._

They’re in the middle of the road and Changgu doesn’t care, Shinwon’s mouth fits against his like it was meant to be there. Shinwon’s holding onto Changgu’s face with both hands and then his tongue is pressing into his mouth. Changgu’s stomach drops and he can hear himself moan into the quiet night. 

Shinwon pulls away and Changgu’s hands are still around his shoulders. 

“Where’s your coat?” he asks. 

Shinwon shivers a little at the reminder. “I left it at the bar.”

“Isn’t your apartment close?”

\---

The walk to Shinwon’s apartment is silent but Changgu can feel the lingering tension between them. They’ve said so much to each other, knew so much about each other: what they each sounded like when they came, what they sounded like after. 

The apartment is dim as Changgu stands there taking in the space. He’s wondering if Shinwon remembers everything he said. _The second you walk in the door I’m going to be on my knees waiting for you. I don’t want you to even say hello. I want you to stick your cock down my throat._

Changgu feels electric. The wooden floor creaks as Shinwon makes his way over to him, he’s moving slowly, like he’s afraid Changgu will spook if he goes too fast. 

They kiss again and it’s slow, deeper than it had been outside. He’s out of his coat now and Shinwon can touch him easier, he’s running his hands over every inch of Changgu he can reach. It’s everything he’s been begging for, everything he wanted from Shinwon the TA and Shinwon the caller. 

Changgu is having difficulty managing both of these personas at once, managing both of _his_ personas at once. He feels like he’s never been kissed before, is making sounds against Shinwon’s lips like it’s the first time he’s been close to anyone before but he’s undoing his buttons like his fingers were made for it. 

Shinwon is working on Changgu’s shirt and crowds him against the couch and he falls back onto it. Changgu is looking up at Shinwon, hoping against hope that he likes what he sees. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if after all of this, Shinwon decides he doesn't want him. Changgu has imagined this scenario so much it feels more like a memory. Laying shirtless on the couch, Shinwon standing over him with so much heat in his eyes he worries he’ll burst into flame. Then he doesn’t have to worry about being wanted anymore because Shinwon is leaning in and running a flat palm over Changgu’s chest and his wrist bumps against his cock tenting his briefs. 

Shinwon is dropping to his knees and Changgu chokes back a sound. He’s mouthing at his thighs, bites at the soft flesh and digs his nails into the taut skin of his knees. Shinwon licks a stripe over the fabric of his cock and Changgu sits up and grabs his hair. 

It’s hot, it’s so hot and it’s perfect. Changgu doesn’t know if he can even rightfully call any other experience sex because this feels so fundamentally different from those times before. Something about this is so all consuming and frenzied he isn’t sure he’s going to make it out alive. 

Shinwon seems hyper focused on making this good for Changgu. He’s mouthing at his cock, sucking him down. Changgu can’t keep quiet. He was loud on the phone but now that it’s real, now that they’re together, now that it’s _Shinwon_ , he can’t stop himself from letting the noises come high and frequent from his throat. Shinwon puts a hand on Changgu’s stomach and pushes him back into the couch. 

“Oh my god,” Changgu breaths. His head is thrown back and his throat is pulled tight, he swallows hard. 

He’s probably gripping Shinwon’s hair too hard but he needs something to ground himself to this reality. He doesn’t mean to hurt him but if anything it’s a testament to how thoroughly Shinwon is taking him apart. What he _does_ mean to do, however, is hold Shinwon’s head still. He rolls his hips up into his mouth and he can feel the head of his cock bumping the back of Shinwon’s throat. He can see Shinwon’s eyes watering but he doesn’t complain and Changgu can feel his mouth hanging open but this might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen and he just can’t close it. 

He shoves Shinwon off of him and he falls back onto his ass, laughing a little. Changgu stands over him and offers a hand. Then they’re in the center of the room and they’re kissing again. Shinwon’s jeans rub against Changgu’s cock and he winces into Shinwon's mouth. 

“Everything I said was the truth,” Changgu tells him just before dropping to his knees. 

Changgu undoes Shinwon’s pants, undresses him slowly, looking up at him all the while. He’s hoping that Shinwon understands everything he’s not saying; _I want you, thank you, please, let me, can I, will you, can we._

He’s been told he’s great at giving head. He’s been told his mouth is made for it. He’s never cared about being good until now. He takes his time, makes sure his lips are slick, sucks just enough. Shinwon holds onto his shoulders and Changgu keeps his hands down, just like he said he would. He hasn’t been given permission to touch yet, so he won’t. 

It gets messier. There’s spit dripping down his chin and Shinwon’s cock slips out of his mouth more than once, smearing across his cheek. Changgu doesn’t mind, maybe even prefers it sloppy, he moans around it. He lets Shinwon set the pace, he whines a bit when Shinwon pushes in just a little bit too far. 

He wants Shinwon to fuck him so bad, he’s never wanted anything the way he wants that. But then Shinwon is saying he wants to come on his face and that’s even better, he thinks. 

“I’m gonna come on your face like you asked. Is that okay?” 

He can’t speak to answer, but it’s better than okay, it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. He can only make a high keening sound as he nods his approval. 

“Touch yourself?” Shinwon asks him but it’s only barely a question, might be more of a demand. 

He’s gentle, doesn’t want to come too fast, makes himself work for it. Shinwon is fucking shallow into his mouth but when Changgu gasps he breaks the seal of his mouth. He can tell Shinwon is watching him, taking notes. Changgu wonders what he’s noticing. 

He doesn’t close his eyes when Shinwon comes, even though he should. 

His eyes stay open, come streaked across his lips, sucking in air with his hand on his own dick. Shinwon is watching him still, his stare is intense but Changgu doesn’t care.

He’s close and his eyes are losing focus, he can’t stop blinking. He opens his mouth and a litany of strangled noises force their way past his tongue. He grabs for Shinwon’s hand as he starts to come down. They blink at each other and Changgu licks the come off his lips with a smile. 

\---

They’re in bed together. 

“We should talk,” he starts. 

“Probably,” Shinwon finishes. 

He’d loaned Changgu a sweatshirt, a pair of pajama pants. He doesn’t want to put the clothes on, would rather stay naked curled into Shinwon’s side. 

“I do it to pay for school.” Changgu explains, a hand flat on Shinwon’s stomach. He’s feeling more touchy than normal. He’s feeling ashamed again. 

“I’m not judging,” Shinwon tells him. Changgu can tell he isn’t quite focused, isn’t wearing his glasses. “You should be very proud of yourself, honestly. You’re pretty great at it. Plus...I called you, remember?” 

Changgu smiles at that. “Why _did_ you call me?”

“Hongseok dared me to. He gave me the number and I called you when I was at the bar with him. Well...the first time at least.”

“I like Hongseok,” Changgu tells him. “I like all your friends. But I owe Hongseok for getting you on my line.” 

“Don’t tell him that. He’s very gay and will try to steal you right out from under me.”

Changgu feels the interest flash in his eyes, can see it in the way Shinwon’s eyes narrow at him. 

They’re smiling at each other. Changgu isn’t sure how honest he should be with Shinwon about how he’s been feeling. 

“I’ve had a crush on you all quarter,” Shinwon tells him, voice quiet like it’s a secret. 

Shinwon is honest first, it’s easier to be honest back. 

Changgu’s smile is huge and it aches. “Me too.”

Shinwon’s eyebrows raise and Changgu is confused. 

“You couldn’t tell? I thought I was being obvious.”

“I thought you were just being nice.”

“I was,” he sighs. “But with an agenda.”

They fit together remarkably well in the bed. Changgu can barely keep his eyes open and Shinwon decides to shelve the rest of the conversation for tomorrow. There’s a moment when Changgu is settled on Shinwon’s chest, just about to tip over into sleep where he comes to an important conclusion and smiles. 

It’s not that Changgu is desperate. It’s that he _was_ desperate, in need of money, and objectively stupid. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> okay!!! if this feels familiar it's because it's the pov switch of the OUTSTANDING Dial (Yeo)One For A Good Time by my good friend preciouslittletime. i hope i did it justice, i love these two so damn much.
> 
> twt @changgukah


End file.
